Walrus (character)
Walrus is an evil, um... walrus. He is both a hacker and a member of the Str00del Force. A rather freaky fellow, Walrus was quoted as escaping Ban Island so he could "knit comfy sweaters". Later, he stepped into a small fortune (robbed Bill Gates' bank account) and started up the Walrus Crime Ring, of which he is the Mighty Tusk King. Background Walrus grew up at the North Pole (the same place as Herbert did) but he had nothing against the cold. At a young age, Walrus received a laptop computer from his parents and got hooked on hacking. As a young Walrus, he was always downloading malicious content and spamming helpless forums. He left his home only for the purpose of hacking peoples sites, and downloading more hacking programs. At the age of seventeen, after failing every job application at the North Pole, he decided to become a hacker living in his mother's basement, which is where he met Sanity Penguin on the H@cK3r$ F0r()M. The two became close friends, and the then evil Sanity used his hacking powers and a teleport he made to teleport Walrus to the USA. When he came to the other side of the portal he found out that it had a glitch, and he was forced to go to a human circus. While he was in it a penguin in the PSA went there for research purposes and disguised himself as a human. He tried feeding the walruses (which he thought were "SOOO CUTE!") and after giving them each ten fish he left. Walrus got angry at the "theft" of "his" bucket, he decided to make a team out of the other walruses and rid them forever of that "savage race of thieves". They then found out that the thief was a penguin, and they decided to trace him from there. They eventually reached the USA and met Captain Str00del who he liked instantly and followed around everywhere. When he got older, he joined the Str00del Force and enjoyed downloading malicious content and spamming helpless forums. After a while, he noticed that Captain Str00del was reforming to good. Walrus didn't like this, and created a backup source of income. First, he used his hacking powers to hack into Bill Gates' bank account. Walrus soon became filthy rich, and then he searched and found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Outer Club Penguin in Eastshield. Walrus secretly moved a heap of hacking equipment to the warehouse overnight, and it became the Walrus Warehouse. Walrus called up his Walrus friend at the North Pole, Walrus1, the oldest of the twelve Walrus Brothers. Walrus1 agreed to come over to Antarctica with some of his younger brothers, under the guise of better jobs. Soon, seven of the twelve Walrus Brothers arrived in Antarctica by stowing away on a cargo ship. More Walri came, and soon the Walrus Crime Ring was up and running. Walrus is getting wealthier by the day. Involvement With his Crime Ring, he spams forums and hacks them using the alias, #iamthewalrus, because that was the best thing he could come up with. Infact, he thinks that he's so powerful that he can even challenge the Fourth Goozack over control of Antarctica. So far no attempt has been made but Mayor McFlapp is keeping an eye on him. Some spam messages have been sent to computers up in Ternville though. Director Benny does not approve. Walrus is also the Mighty Tusk King of the Walrus Crime Ring and evil group of hacking walri who live in the Walrus Warehouse. Trivia * Bill Gate$ after finding out that Walru$ robbed million$ off hi$ bank account: "What? $omebody robbed me? I've got $o much money I didn't notice." ---- * It can be assumed that Walrus is inflicted with Fat. * He REALLY wants to hack into Nothing. * He often hacks into human internet sites using a program called F0()rTh W@lL.exe * He was seen in the Candlewick story along with Sanity Penguin, Mother of the Puppets and Chlorine. * Walrus is scared of the FBI. Gallery Stupidwalrus.jpg|Please note that the "human" was a penguin in disguise. To bad he didn't give back the bucket.... See Also *Str00del Force Category:Characters Category:Walrus Category:villains